


Mates, like in dude or actually mates?

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between seasons 3A and 3B, F/M, Lydia and Isaac mates, Lysaac, Mates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Isaac are kind of dating, Lydia is helping Scott with all of that but, what happens is this is not so simple? What if Isaac have a mate? What if his mate is Lydia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nah, I'll keep you company

**Author's Note:**

> New idea! Please comment your opinion so I can update! Hope you like it!

Lydia was picking up her economy text book from her locker, when she saw Isaac and Allison walking down the corridor smiling and laughing at something. She was happy for Allison, but she didn't like what she felt when she saw Isaac with Alli. Scott was looking at them too, his eyes where sad and she knew he wasn't over Allison yet. How could she blame him? She was not sure if she was over Jackson by then. She closed her locker and walked to Scott, he was looking at them again.  
Lydia approached him and took his hand in hers. Scott looked at her, and smile. Lydia cared about him, he protected her whenever she had needed it and she was grateful.   
Scott felt good, he knew Lydia was concerned about him and he wanted to proof he was okay.  
He missed Allison, but he felt betrayed by Isaac. He was his friend, his brother, and now he was with her? But deep inside he knew Isaac was doing that because he felt alone, and he knew Isaac would go wherever he goes, because he was loyal to his Alpha, to his friend.

'I can smell the jealousy' Scott told Lydia in a low voice. Lydia looked at him in confusion.  
'What? Who?'  
'Isaac, he saw our hands, he doesn't like it'  
'Screw him'

After classes, Lydia was at the library, she wouldn't be able to do anything with the pack sawing up at her house, so she decided to stayed there. It was silence and calm, peaceful, and she liked it. Her mind was cleaner there. She was looking for a book but she couldn't reach to it, she was quite small even with hills. A hand reach the book for her, and gave it to her. She smiled at him, before realising who it was.

'You'  
'Me'  
'What the hell are you doing here?'  
'I'm helping you to get the book, about physics maybe?'

Isaac smirked knowing she was pissed, it was their game, they pissed each other all the time.

'Well, thanks Lahey, you are free to go'  
'Nah, I think I'll keep you company'

After what seem like an hour the redhead finished her homework, and the blue eyed guy couldn't keep his eyes from her. She seem so hock up in her duties that it was fascinating. It was another Lydia, the real Lydia. The one she used to hide before the pack, just like him used to do. They wasn't so different after all.

'So, do you want something?  
'I, well, I wanna know what is happening between you and Scott'  
'Wait, what? Scott and I?'  
He nodded.  
'For god shake, Isaac! His my friend! Maybe one of my best friends!'   
She laugh and remembered what Scott told her in the corridor.  
'Isaac, does it bother you?'  
Lydia didn't believed Isaac was jealous, why should be he? Isaac looked at her. Was him?  
Sure he didn't like the fact she was holding hands with Scott, but he was with Allison, he shouldn't care, but he did.  
'Of course not!' He said 'I just wanted to ask you'  
'We are friends, but who knows?' Lydia told him with a smirk before leaving.

Weeks later Isaac was at the McCall's when he knocked at Scott's door.

'Come in'  
Isaac entered the room and stood there looking at Scott. Scott looked back at him.  
'Do you need something?'  
'Allison and I, well, we are not longer kind of dating'  
Scott looked at him confuse.  
'What? Why dude?'  
'I knew she loved you, and it will ever be you so I don't wanna compete with that. I know what it is when you can stop having something for someone'  
Scott smiled.  
'Like that something you have for Lydia'  
'Yes that... What?! No no no!'  
'Of course you have! I could smell the jealousy when she was near me, Isaac'  
Isaac breathed slowly.  
'It doesn't really matter, I don't usually get what I want'  
'You can try. Have you hear about mates? Like real wolves ones'  
Isaac nodded, he have watched documentals about it.  
'Yeah, they get one mate and suck with them forever'  
'We have that too'  
'Like Derek and Paige?'  
Scott nodded smiling, Isaac was getting to the point.  
'We can have other partners after them, and we can choose not to have them with us, because they are weak or sick'  
'So Allison is your mate'  
Scott nodded.  
'Yeah, she wanted to have someone else and I let her, but at the end..'  
'It will always be you'  
'Yes'  
Isaac stood in silence there for a minute.  
'I have a mate?'  
Scott nodded.  
'Yes of course. Is the one you keep getting back to, the one you can imagine your life without'  
'But she can't be Lydia, I tried to kill her'  
'You wouldn't, and I think you just realise how much you care about her'  
'What I am suppose to do? Tell her?'  
Scott didn't say anything ans Isaac through himself to Scott's bed.  
'You aren't helping, you know?'


	2. For the record, I don't like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac asked Stiles to help him with Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update every friday! Maybe sometimes I'll do it twice a week! Please comment if you like or if not, tell me what do you think! Thanks!! :)

'Tell me again why I'm talking to you'   
'Because of Scott'  
Stiles let out a groan and looked up to Isaac.  
'Okay, okay' he said throwing his hands up in the air. They where sitting in the stairs of the high school. 'But for the record, I don't like you'  
Isaac smirk at him.  
'Feeling is mutual, Stilinski'  
'So do you want me to help you to reach Lydia?' Isaac nodded 'Have you realise I have been in love with her since six grade and I have just appear in her radar?'  
'Yep' he said popping the p. 'You are a loser, but you are his friend and I'm trying to be'  
Stiles got up, and Isaac followed him.  
'Then, you have to be the bad boy, but no the bad guy'  
'Like Aiden?' He said glaring at the werewolf next to Lydia, his blood started boiling. Stiles look in their way and move in front of Isaac, blocking his view.  
'Not like him, he hurt people and Lydia don't' Isaac looked at him with raised eyebrow.   
'She doesn't?'  
He didn't forget she rejected her back in their freshman year.  
'She is not longer that Lydia, dude. You know she's dealing with a lot of shit. Try to be there for her, but don't stop being your sarcastic and not helping self'  
'Hey! I do help!' Stiles rolled his eyes at Isaac's stamen.  
'Whatever float your boat, Lahey'

 

They where all at Derek's loft, Derek was out of town with Cora, but the pack still used his apartment for that kind of things.   
They where just sitting in the couch watching TV and talking about nothing. Allison was sitting on Scott's lap, and Stiles was talking to his dad on the phone.

'Can you hear what they are saying?' Lydia asked Isaac, and he nodded.  
'Sheriff Stilinski is trying to search for someone, a girl I think, and he needs our help. But Stiles don't want to involved him'  
'But he is'  
Isaac nodded.  
'Just like you too, you shouldn't have been involved in first place'  
They where both looking to Stiles, but after the boy told her that she turned to look at him.  
'What do you mean?'  
'You and Stiles, you are in this shit because of other people'  
'And so are you' she told him a little confuse with all of that. He looked down at her. She was small, and she had something that attracted him towards her, she smelled so damn well to him.  
'But I wanted the bite, Lydia, you couldn't choose whatever to have it or not. And Stiles, he's here because he's to loyal to quit and let Scott alone'  
Lydia stared at Isaac, he was now looking to Stiles. Lahey was a mystery to her, he has something she liked, but she couldn't tell what it was.  
'But now I'm here with all of you, I feel kind of safe'  
Isaac smiled lookin at her, and it was the first time she saws him smiled instead of his usual smirk.  
'But we are monsters, Lydia' she shocked her head.  
'Not all monsters do monstrous things, Isaac'

Stiles come back where they where standing and told asked if the wanted to help him with some things, they both agreed and left Allison and Scott alone in the loft. 

In the jeep Isaac could listen to the conversation Lydia and Stiles where having, he usually mumbled something when they asked him something, but he wasn't paying attention. He had realise his heart warmed when he was around Lydia, and that he was starting to felt something for her. Was it the mate bond? Or was it something more.  
A voice wake him up from his thoughts.

'Isaac?' Lydia asked him, and he looked at her.  
'Hm sorry, what where you saying?' She rolled his eyes.  
'We need to get into the Sheriffs office, so you may want to go out of the Jeep'  
'Oh, yes' he said before getting out.  
'Are you okay? You were daydreaming' she asked and she sounded concerned. Why was her? He smirked at her.  
'Totally, I was just thinking'  
'About Allison? I'm sorry about your break-up' she told him.  
But it was a lie, a big one actually. She was happy they where no longer dating, she didn't like Isaac with any other girl. She didn't like, she didn't.  
Isaac smirk at her, he could tell she wasn't sorry.  
'Not at all, but thanks. What about you and that alpha twin?'

He wanted to tell her she was his mate, that he will kill Aiden if the saw then again, but he didn't. He didn't want her to deal with more shit.

'Oh, him' she said casually 'He's a distraction, but I don't want nothing with him, but he doesn't seem to understand that'  
'Let me now if you need me to kick his ass'  
She smiled at him.  
'Careful, wolfy, or I'll might start to think you care'  
He smirk walking to the station.  
'Oh and we don't want that, didn't we?'


	3. I can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it, let me know if you did! Sorry for any mistakes or typos :)

Isaac lead the way towards the office, Stiles was inside waiting for them.

'What took you so long?' He asked with a curious look in his face. Lydia smirked.  
'Isaac was daydreaming, I had to wake him up' she explained walking pass both guys, and they stood there looking how she walks towards the Sheriffs office.  
'She's so damn hot' Stiles said with a sigh.  
Isaac turned to him with irritation in his eyes, Stiles raised his hands apologetically.  
'Sorry dude, forgot you have a something for her'  
Isaac let a sigh scaped his lips.  
'Wish it was only that, Stiles' he said walking to the office too, with his friend hot in his toes thinking about what he just said. 

Lydia was talking to the Sheriff when they entered the room.  
'Nice to see you, boys' he told them.  
'You too dad' Stiles responded with a smile and Isaac nodded as a greeting.

'So, the Sheriff was telling me he needs a wolfy to help in to find a little girl who has disappeared early today, her name is Darcy' Lydia told the guys, both of them nodded.  
'Can I have something from her? I need to catch her scent' Isaac told the sheriff and he handed him a little teddy bear.

Isaac took it into his hands and smelled it for a few minutes, he captured the smell of the little girl.

'Where was she seen for the last time?' Asked Stiles.  
'Near the woods, she was playing with her brother' the sheriff informed him, then he look at Isaac. 'Have you catch it?'

Isaac nodded.

'But I think Scott will be better in this, I'm not so good plus kids don't really like me'  
'Bullshit, you'll do it perfect, she will love you' Lydia told him smiling 'She will see you as her knight in shinny armour' Isaac smirked.  
'Do I get a kiss?'  
'Sure she will give it'  
'Not for the princess, I mean from the queen' he told her, and it was the first time Stiles saw Lydia turn red. Bright red.  
'Well see, wolfy, will see' she smirked

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat and both teens looked at him, they had forget Stiles and his dad where there.

'So you'll do it, Isaac? I can count on you?'  
'You can, Sheriff. I'll take the kid here safe'

The sheriff smiled at him and he patted his back. 

'Then you can go now guys' he told them and the three of them left.

When they reach the Jeep, Isaac speaked.

'Let's head to the woods, I'm smelling her'

When they reach the woods, Isaac jumped out of the car and started running, Lydia and Stiles tried to follow him.

'He is-s re-really fast' Stiles said breathless. Lydia nodded as she still ran.  
'You aren't running with hills, Stiles, stop complaining' she told him in a angry tone.

Isaac stopped running when he saw the little girl in front of him, he could feel she was scared.

'Hi' he said in a gently tone. Her blue eyes looked at him all the times.  
'Hi' she said back in a low tone.  
'You are Darcy, aren't you?' She nodded.  
'I'm Darcy, who are you?' She was still afraid and he couldn't blame her. Thank god he wasn't looking as a wolf.  
'I'm Isaac and I'm here to take you home'  
'Okay'  
'It's okay if I come near?' He asked gently, she nodded and he took a few steps near the girl before bending down his knees.  
'Can I take you into my arms?'

The little girl reminded him of himself, afraid and quiet, with big blue eyes and with a few words in her mouth. Just like he when he was her age.

'Yes' she said placing herself in them. When she was safe, he got up and carried her. Stiles and Lydia where there watching them, and they started walking near Isaac.

'Will my parents get mad? I got lost, didn't mean to' she said softly. Lydia smiled at her.  
'Of course no, sweetheart. They will not'

Darcy's parents were at the sheriff office when they got there, with the little girl still in Isaac arms. They ran towards them and picked Darcy, before hugging her. As Lydia has said, they weren't mad at all.

'Thank you so much, teens. I'm so gratefull' her mom told them. 'Do you want something?' She asked.  
Isaac was about to said no, when he nodded.  
'Actually I do want something' he told her.  
'What do you want, young man?' Her husband asked him.  
'A hug from the princess' he told them looking at Darcy 'Will I have one?'  
Little Darcy jumped into Isaac's arms and hugged him. He needed it, he saw himself in Darcy in someway, and he needed a hug even if he didn't want to accept sometimes he need someone to hold him. He will never admit that, he was strong, didn't him? He could pick himself up anytime. He believed.

Later that night, Isaac was walking home with Lydia, when her phone buzzed. She looked at it and then he continued walking.

'Who it is?' Isaac asked while they walked.  
'Hm, no one' she said. He raised an eyebrow.  
'Really? I can tell you are nervous'  
'Okay, it's Aiden' she said and Isaac got angry instantly.

She was HIS mate, he was sure Aiden could smell it, but he haven't claim her as his. He didn't wanted to have Lydia stacked with him if she didn't wanted to, and it seems she didn't.

'Then go with your big bad wolf, run' he told her in a cold tone, without looking at her. He was so damn mad right now, that he could kill him even if he was an alpha. He didn't give a shit.

'I have to give you something before' she quietly say to him, with a sweet smiled. He turned to look at her.  
'What?'  
'This' she said before kissing him in the cheek, the left one before walking in the opposite direction they have been walking.

'I'm so fuck up' he said out loud.


	4. Beautiful things usually hurt you the most.

'She's going to kill us'  
'Only if she finds'  
'If is the keyword, isn't it?' said Scott from the backside.  
Isaac groaned at his friends negativity.

'We are so dead' Stile told them.  
'Guys, she's not going to catch us' Isaac assured his friends.  
'No, of course not!' Said Stiles with a notable sarcasm in his voice 'She will only notice we have been watching her date with Aiden when you turn into a werewolf because he is touching her'  
'Stiles, you aren't helping' Scott told him.

They had told Stilinski after Isaac decided he wanted to spy Lydia and Aiden, and because any of them had a car they need Stiles.

'Hey man, they are there' Scott told Isaac after an hour at Lydia's front door.

Aiden was caressing Lydia's face and she was smiling, a sing that she was enjoying her touch.

'I think we should leave' Stile suggested, but the slam of the door in Isaac side told him it was late.  
'He's so dead'  
'We all are'   
They both got out of the jeep an ran after Lahey.

Lydia notice a warm feeling allover her body, before she spotted an angry Isaac.

'Isaac, are you okay?' She asked concerned about his safe, not knowing why.  
'He'll be not okay' he growl before jumping to Aiden in his werewolf form.

Both wolfs started the fight, but it was not equilibrate. Isaac was a beta and Aiden an alpha, it wasn't fear. Lydia was shouting them to stop, when Scott and a breathless Stiles, am I say, arrived.

'See! These wasn't a good idea in the first place' Stiles yelled to Scott.  
'It wasn't mine! Isaac come up with it!'  
'He never has a good idea, for godshake Scott!'  
'Stop arguing and try to stop them, you morons!' The girl shouted at them and they quickly try to get the off of each other, but Stiles had not his strength.

So then, the pretty and smart Lydia Martin, come up with her worst idea. She stepped into the fight, and try to make Aiden stop, but he pushed her hard towards Stiles jeep.

'My baby!' Stiles cried.  
'Lydia!' Shouted Scott running towards her, the Isaac stop fighting and ran towards her side. 

The boy hold her in his arms and she smiled weakly at him. Aiden tried to come near her, but Isaac growl at him.

'Keep your hands away from her, Aiden'  
'Oh, I see. Seems she is yours'  
'Yes, now go out of my sight'

After a few hours Isaac was laying besides Lydia in her bed. He refused to go, and she didn't want to be alone all night.

'I'm really sorry, Lyds, is my fault' he told her turning to his side to look at her, she smiled.  
'Isaac, what did he meant when he said I'm yours?'

Isaac breathed slowly for a few seconds. If she knew it would be different, she will try to run from that fate, and he knew it. He wasn't sure if he could handle to be rejected by here one more time, but he couldn't keep it for her anymore.

'I wanted to tell you, but it's a new think for me so-'  
'Is okay, Isaac. Start talking' he nodded.  
'We have a bond, werewolfs have a Mate, like real wolfs have. And you happen to be mine'  
'Wow' she said before closing her eyes. 'Why didn't you told me?'  
'Because I'll have to claim you as mine, and I won't do it. You don't have to be with me because of the bond we have, it wouldn't be fear'  
'So you would reject me?' She asked softly. He shaked his head to a no.  
'I will never do it, as long as you don't want me to do it. Look Lydia' he told her sitting onto her bed. 'I like you, and because of that nothing will work with other girls. The bond means I can feel your pain, and I can't be away from you'

She reminded quiet for a few minutes that where driving Isaac crazy.

'What I am suppose to do?'  
'Nothing, Lyds. Just keep distance with any other boy/wolf, and when you decided about being with me, tell me' he told her standing up and walking to the window.  
'Are you leaving?' He nodded.  
'I can't spend time with you, Martin. Because you are going to decided going away, I can't blame you, but I'm not going to let you break my heart'  
'So you are keeping a distance'  
'Yep' he told her as he opened the window. 'But I'm still here if you need me'  
'I'm really sorry' she told him when he was about to jump through the window.

He turned back and smirk at her. He was in pain, he's heart was heaching. She could feel it, just like he feel she was nervous. Isaac's blue eyes were a sea of sadness.

'It's not a big deal, really. Who would want to carry with this mess? You'll have a normal life, I swear it'  
'But you-'  
'I'll be okay, I'm always am' he cut her off.

After he left, she couldn't fall asleep. She knew he wasn't okay, and that was hurting her so much, but she didn't want to love someone because of a stupid bond, she wanted to feel true love. That kind of love that could overcome whatever cross the lovers path.

When Isaac reached the McCall's, Scott's dad was at the dinning table. When he noticed his presence he looked at him.

'It's everything okay, kid?'  
'Not really'  
'A girl?' Isaac nodded.  
'Who's she?'  
'Lydia'  
'Oh, a beautiful girl'  
'Beautiful things usually hurt you the most' the teen told him before walking up stairs to his room.

'Teenagers this days' he said to himself. If only he knew..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoy it! Please comment and sorry it's short!


	5. No shit Sherlock.

'So, have you seen Isaac?'  
Scott turned to look at her with confused eyes. Lydia had approached him in the library in their study hour.  
'Hm, yeah he isn't feeling well'  
'For a week? He's not coming to school'  
'He is, hm, sick?' Scott said not really sure about what to tell her. He wasn't thinking she would care, so does Isaac.

Lydia looked at him raising an eyebrow.

'Seriously Scott? Nothing better come to your mind despite he being sick?'  
'What? He can be'  
'Actually, werewolfs don't get sicks at all. Blame it to their amazing immune system, buddy' 

Scott groaned annoyed.

'Why do you care, Lyds? Let it be' he told her.  
'I'm worried about him' she said, Scott smiled.  
'I know, but he's okay, he's good. Don't worry, he promise you'll have a normal life'

She let out a sarcastic and dry laugh.

'Oh yes, because being a Banshee is really normal, not to mention my werewolves friends and my hunter bestfriend'  
'Stiles is human'  
'He could be, but he is definitely not normal, is Stiles' she said and Scott had to agree with her in that.

He liked Lydia, she was a good friend and an amazing girl, but Isaac feel like his own blood, and he could feel he wasn't okay. He was in pain, and Lydia was the one applying it to him.

'Look Lydia I have this big text tomorrow and I really need to study'

She looked at him with a blank face. She was burring her emotion down inside her, he knew it. Without any word, she left the library with the sound of her heels surrounding the Library.

 

'In case you didn't notice, you are bleeding'  
'No shit sherlock'  
'And you aren't healing neither'

Isaac turned annoyed to face Stiles, they where both in Derek's loft where lately Isaac have been spending most of the time. He wanted to be alone but Stiles keep showing up there.

'I love when you point out obvious facts, does it make you feel smarter?' He asked the other boy walking to the kitchen counter and graving an ice pack into his fist.

'Yeah, it's a little satisfaction I get. Now, why aren't you healing, Isaac?'  
'When you hurt yourself it takes a little more to heal, like a punishment of my own body for being suck a stupid wolf'  
'Couldn't agree more' Stiles told him.

Sure sometimes he didn't like Isaac, he was difficult to handle with, to reckless because he didn't have anyone to lose. Plus Stiles knew he was like a brother to Scott, so blame it to the jealousy, but despite all of that, he kind of like him. He was fresh, he was spontaneous and as sarcastic as himself was.  
After what happens at Lydia's, Scott and him had been keeping and eye on the heartbreak wolfy.

'Why are you here, Stiles?'  
'Lydia have been asking about you, she told me to tell you she wants to talk'

Isaac sat down in the kitchen counter, he was sweating and without a t-shirt. He have been punching the bag Derek had, it was a good way to let his anger went out.

'Well, but I'm not'  
'Isaac, a talk isn't going to kill you'  
'Words are more lethal than sours, man. Be aware of that'  
'You're such a baby, Isaac. Grow some balls and talk to her!' Stiles demanded.

He liked Lydia, he wasn't over her yet but he didn't like seeing Isaac like that, like he was after his dad's death. After all, Stiles was really kind.

'I can't, Stiles! What if she ask me to reject her? You know what happens with lonely wolves? They turned into the omegas, they die'  
'Weren't you aloud to have more partners?'

Isaac nodded.

'Yeah, but it's strange you know, the wolf needs to love that person, and I can't see any other girl, Stiles'  
'Wolf love'  
'It really sucks'  
'Come on dude, I'll drive to her house, but first take a shower. You smell'

Foe the first time in a week, Isaac actually laugh.

'I'll be back in a minute' he said while running to Derek's bathroom.

 

'Nervous?'

He nodded.

'Want me to come with you?'

Another nodded. Stiles laugh.

'Come on man, go for it'

Isaac opened the door. 

'Thank you, man' he said before stepping out and walking to her front door.

'Good luck, bro' Stiles mumbled before driving away.  
He nocked and she opened the door really quickly.

'Hi' she smiled.  
'Hello' 

She stepped aside for him to come in, and he did. He followed her to her room and closed the door after him. They stood for a few minutes looking at each other.  
'I wanted to apology'  
'Don't worrry, Lydia, is fine'  
'I don't like when you call me that'

He looked at her clueless, what did she means? 

'I mean, I like it when you call me Lyds' she said in a low voice and he couldn't held a smile.  
'Okay then, Lyds'  
'Isaac, I want to get to know you. I don't want this to be so simple, I like to play hard to get. And I believe in love, a love that consume you, I want that, someone that will do anything for me'  
'I'll do it, Lyds' he told her getting closer.  
'I know, but I wasn't you to do it for yourself, not because of the bond'

He smiled, she was just so cute, he wanted to kiss her so much.

'Okay then, we need to know each other'  
'Yes'  
'Are you free tomorrow night?'  
'Hm, sure, why?'  
'We could hang out with the pack'

She laugh.

'Like in a date?'  
'No, like friends. You want love right? Real love'

She nodded, he was too close.

'Then' he told her in a husky low voice 'We'll do it right, friends first then I'll make you fall in love with me'  
'Maybe you fall for me first' she teased. He smirked.  
'Wanna bet?' She nodded 'Call it a bet, the one who fall first loses'

He lend his hand in front of her, she took it and shake it, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooe you enjoy it! Who do you think will win the bet and why? ;)


	6. Bros before hoes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think about this :)

'Come on, don't fool me!' Isaac told Scott while walking all over Scott's room.  
Scott had his head in his hands.  
'I swear I'm not jocking Isaac'  
Isaac stopped in front of him and kneed down there.  
'Hey mate, look at me' he told Scott while taking the boy's hands out of his face. 'Not your fault, did you heard me? Not-your-fault' he said the last three words slowly to Scott.  
'Yes it is! I even lie to you'  
'No man, you told me we can have other partners and that you left her free for a moment, you never told me we could love someone as truthfully we love our mates, and you never say she knew she was your mate. See? No lie'  
You've read it right, Allison didn't knew she was Scott's mate. How did she find out? Over hearing a conversation between Scott and Stiles after lacrosse practice. In their looker room, so Isaac was completely sure it was mostly her fault for been such a curious girl in first place. She was mad at Scott for laying, well like Isaac would said, omitting the truth, as well as with Stiles, Lydia and even Isaac.

'She's mad, and I don't know anymore ways to apologise'  
'Dude, it wasn't your fault, you would have told her. You needed just to clear your mind, she did that for you'  
Scott shocked his head.  
'Anyway, we should get going. I'm sure Stiles and Lydia are going to kill us' he said standing up from his bed.  
'We can watch a movie here' Isaac said 'I'll call them, just go and take a relaxing shower or something' 

 

'She's really, really mad, Stiles. I don't know if she will forgive him' Lydia told her friend, and he nodded. They where driving to the McCall's and they both knew Scott had screw up things, but he was human he did have the right of screwing up things.  
'But you forgive Isaac' he pointed out 'why it's this different?'  
'Because' Lydia said while parking her blue Toyota near the house 'they are dating, we are not. When you date someone, you trust him or her, you don't keep secrets'  
'I'm sure she has them' Stiles mouthed angry after getting out of the car.  
'Maybe, but he should apologise'  
'Yeah yeah, because he is a boy and it was we do' stiles said in a bored tone.

Lydia smiled at Stiles. She was sure Stiles will be the best boyfriend on the whole world, he just wasn't mend to be with her. She believed an smarter and lucky girl will appreciate him in a way she couldn't do, still she loved Stiles to death but as a brother.  
She thought maybe she would have given him a chance if it wasn't for Isaac. It was true it has never cross her mind to have some kind of friendship with Lahey, but she couldn't denied that after the bite he had that confident Lydia loved in a boy, along with that leather jacket that gave him that bad boy imagine she loved as well. The good look he had was something she had notice long time ago, it was something he had got since ever.

She did still wanted a love story, a real one. She wasn't looking for her knight in shinny armour, nope, but she was looking for a guy who would look at her like she was the best thing in the world, with fire in his eyes. She was looking for a love that consume her, like the one she felt for Jackson. The love that make you feel high in the sky and down in hell. But it wasn't the case with Isaac, he maybe like her, he felt attraction. But did he loved her? She would go with the no in that one. How could he? They weren't close, he actually try to killed her once. 

But she couldn't denied the warm sensation she had when he was near her, she couldn't avoid the urge of looking in his eyes. Maybe she liked him to, but she would never told her. Maybe she have had enough with supernatural creatures.

'Are you going to knock or are we going to be standing here all night long?' She heard Stiles told her and she realise she was at Scott's front door. Stiles was giving her a weird look and she knocked the door.  
'I was thinking' she told him.  
'Yeah, I could tell that too' he said with a laugh when Isaac opened the door.

He smiled at her, it wasn't a smirk, it was a real smiled for her. He was happy she was there, genuinely happy, and that made her happy too.

'Hi' he told them both.  
'Hi, love bird' Stiles teased him entering to the house followed by the redhead girl.  
'Hi there' she told him 'Where is Scott?'  
Isaac closed the door and looked to the living room. He was worried about Scott.  
After Derek kicked him out of the loft, Scott and Melissa had been taking care of him and it feels like he had a family, like a real one. And he wasn't happy with the fact his self proclaimed brother and alpha was drawing in a sea of sadness.

The three of them entered to the room and sat down in the sofas. Lydia and Stiles greeted Scott and he let a smile to grow in his face. Even with the smile in his mouth, his eyes where full of sadness.

'So' Isaac broke the silence 'what movie do you want to watch?'  
'Star wars! Star wars!' Stiles shout excited and Scott laugh a little. Isaac rolled his eyes.  
'Anyone?'  
'Hm, the notebook!' Lydia said and Scott nodded.  
'Want to watch that' he said.  
'What the fuck dude! That's a love movie' Stiles complain.  
'I'll go with him in this one, man' Isaac told Scott with a smirk.  
'Please, please, pretty pretty please' Lydia told Isaac getting closer to him. He swallow slowly and let out a groan.  
'Okay, the notebook' he said in a defeat tone.  
'What the hell man! Bros before hoes!' Stiles cried out before Lydia slapped him in the back.  
'Watch what you say, moron' she said in a warning tone.

Isaac plaid the movie and sat down near Lydia, Scott at the other side of the girl and Stiles at Isaac's left side. The watched the movie, and at the end of the movie, Stiles was crying like a baby.

'Life is so unfair' he said crying. Scott wasn't crying but he was near to it, like Lydia was. Isaac was rolling his eyes at Stiles.

After an hour or so they where talking at the dinning table while eating something Lydia has made for them, when Stiles got a phone call from his father.

'Scott, we need to go' he told the other boy and he nodded. Before leaving, he turned to Isaac.  
'Could you please go to pick my mom? She didn't take her car today'  
'Sure'  
'Stiles, be careful with my car, it's more expensive than Rosco will ever be' she warned him.  
'Okay okay, I took the note. Will take care of it'  
'You better do' she told him while walking to Melissa's car.

During the drive to the hospital neither of them mouthed a word. But when mama McCall entered the car it changed the mood.

'So how was you day, kiddos?' She asked them from the backsite.  
'Really god, yours Melissa?' Lydia asked politely with a smile. She really likes Melissa, and so does Isaac.  
'Did my boys gave you a hard time?' She joked. Lydia could saw the smiled growing in Isaac's face, and the love in Melissa's words.  
'I can handle them. Right Isaac?' She said.  
Isaac laugh.  
'Of course, of course' he told her.  
Melissa laugh.  
'You two are such lovely couple' she told them, and the both turned red.

'We are not-'  
'She's not-'  
'We are definitely not-'  
They both said at the same time and Miss McCall laugh hard.  
'As I said, too cute. Even if you don't realise what you feel'  
Wise words from a wise woman, Isaac thought.


	7. Love ain't over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short but i'll updare tomorrow! Hope you like it

After leaving Melissa, she invited Lydia to stay over for a while and so she did. She went to Isaac's room while he was speaking to Melissa about something about adoption. She was looking around when she found a photo. It was Isaac with a beautiful woman, he might have been five years and Lydia assumed she was his mother. In that moment she felt like and intrusive. She was looking to a photo that wasn't hers, and it was a beautiful photo. He was hugging his mom, he was happy.   
In that moment Isaac opened the door and looked at Lydia, he saw the picture in her hands and he walked towards her, sitting in the bed next to her.

'She was beautiful' she told him in a whisper. He nodded his head in agreement. Lydia was caressing the little Isaac in the picture.  
'She really was, and an amazing mother' he told her. He grew up without his mother, his brother passed away later on. What did he have left? His abusive father. 

'Do you want to fall in love?' Lydia she asked suddenly. It took Isaac out of guard and he looked at her like he didn't understand.  
'Wait, what? Fall in love?' She nodded. 'You mean, with you?' He asked and he was surprise he has enough bravery to make that question. He could hear her heartbeat running wild.  
'I think I mean that, yes'  
A silence until Isaac could speak. They where at his room, it was night and the house was mostly silence. He could only hear Melissa's favorite program on the TV downstairs.  
'I don't know how it feels. To be honest? I'm terrified. I care about you, Lyds. But I don't know if I could make you fall for me'  
Lydia smile looking at him, she put the picture back to the place it was before, and took his hands in hers.  
'I think I might want to try to be with you'   
It was just a whisper, but he listened to it really, really clearly.   
'You sure? Lyds I don't know what kind of boyfriend I would be'  
'Oh, but I know. You'll be the protective one, the caring. You know I've always feel like it was something missing on me, but now' she told him with a smile 'With you I feel complete'   
He couldn't resisted anymore and he graved her face and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was like if they both need each other mouth to breath. And it was true for some point. Isaac didn't feel trapped anymore, he felt like he belonged there. Lydia, Lydia saw the stars and the moon for the first time in a kiss. Maybe she was going to lose the bet, because she was already falling for him.

'He looks at you like if you where the most beautiful star in the galaxy' Melissa told Lydia later that night. She stayed to have dinner and she was helping the woman with the dishes while the boys where taking out the trash.  
'Hmm?' She asked because she wasn't paying attention.  
Melissa smiled sweetly at her.  
'Isaac, Lydia. God how come you are so blind?'  
'When I look at him he isn't looking at me' she said. Melissa laugh.  
'You know, he looks at you with feeling he could never say out loud. Just pay attention'


End file.
